Karanfil s pjesnikova groba
Vani je zima. Sjever siječe nemilo motajući krupne pahuljice po ulicama, snijeg do koljena, s krova vise ledene svijeće. Kruta i ljuta, prava i zdrava je zima. Ja sjedim u svojoj sobi sam kraj plamteće peći, sjedim sam i prebirem malu žutu knjižicu. Malena je, ali puncata i mojemu srcu mila. To sijeva, to gori, to plamti, gotovo misliš da plamen iz požutjele hartije liže. Deset puta proštio sam te vrstice i opet ih čitam. Tu ima duha, ima srca. A znate l' tko je napisao tu malu siroticu? Nesretni "jezični doktor", kako Kranjci fiškalu vele, nesretni Franjo Prešern. A znate li čija je bila? Prešernova. No je l' čudo da mi je mila? Gle, među žutim listovima i cvijetka! Karanfil je, mislim, ili je bar bio. Ubogi cvijetak! Kako je stisnut, kako je žut! I nije šala. Dvadeset godina drijema u tom papirnatom grobu. Nekad da, nekad je sjao i cvao. Milota ga je gledati bilo. I ja sam ga vidio. Koli rumen, koli pun, kako se je milo zibao o vjetriću, kako je na njem treptjela rosa. Takav bijaše - protekla tomu prošle jeseni dvadeseta godina - a cvao je u Kranju na Prešernovu grobu. Bože moj! Kako se to mijenja u svijetu! Da, i mi smo kao i cvijeće: pupolj, cvijet, uvelina - djevojka, žena, baba, da mi prostite. Gledam ga i gledam. Zimska je noć; oko mene mir, vatra praska, drobni plamečci skakuću po bukovoj kladi, svjetiljka dršće na stolu preda mnom, iz moje pameti uzvijaju se ugasle, blijede slike, i postaju življe i rastu. I moj karanfil kanda se rumeni, kanda cvatući diže glavicu, kanda govoriti želi. Govori, cvjetiću, govori, nek te slušaju dobri ljudi! Neće to biti umna priča natanko predena i fino brušena; bit će to šaka riječi onako bačena u svijet na dobru sreću, a iz mladih dana. Šta je da je, od srca je. Pa to nije zlo. Bijah đak, vesela vragoljasta krv. Ni bijesa nijesam se bojao - samo se ženskih plašio strahovito premda su mi pod nosom već cvjetali prvi brčići. Dolazio sam često u društva. Naša jeunesse doree dizala je visoko svoje makove glave čevrljajući o kakvu vis-a-visu s ozbiljem s kakvim diplomati raspravljaju istočno pitanje; makove glave "pravile su furore", a ja sam, međutim, kvario četvorke ili sam, znojeći se, šuteći sjedio kraj svoje plesačice kod kotiljona. Poslije promijenilo se, dakako, i to. Briga nijesam imao nikakvih, šala puna torba, a svojih zlatnih ne bih prodao ni za carevu krunu. Gradio sam i stihove. Valjda znate šta je onakav mlad stihotvorac komu se tlapi prvi put o idealu. Ne mislim da ima smješniji stvor na svijetu što takav mladi vilin sin, koji na rubu svoje školske knjige gradi šepave sonete ili, idući ulicom, redovito posrne kad god se sastane sa svojim konkretnim idealom kad se vraća od podnevne mise. Baš takav bio sam i ja; hvala bogu te nijesam svojih tadanjih pjesničkih plodova tiskati dao. Učenje baš mi nije mnogo muke zadavalo, preskočio bih sve to, štono se veli, skokom. Ali, govoreći bez obzira na ženske, bijah nemirne upaljive krvi, a duša mi se krilila u svijet - u široki svijet. Oprostite mi te karakteristične opaske sa školske klupe. Nijesam već đak, neću ih ni đački pripovijedati, a nije neugodno sjećati se poezije onog zlatnog doba života koje žalibože ne traje duže od leptirova vijeka, za koga u čovječjem srcu niču najplemenitiji osjećaji koji su kod zrelijih ljudi u naše nemedicejsko doba vrlo rijetki. Valja mi reći i to da su te crtice upravo potrebite za moju nečešljanu priču koju će možda koji veleučeni sudac in poeticis badava kušati mjeriti svojim teoretičkim rifom. Stvarca napokon nije nego priča "o zabludjeloj ovci". Naš krivonosi direktor - nos mu se nagibao nalijevo - dođe jednog dana obrijan među nas, bučnu čeljad, koja je brujila u kući na Trgu svete Kate, nad kojom je zaonda visila dvoglava crna ptica kao nad kakvom trafikom, premda se ondje nije prodavao burmut već svjetska mudrost. Dođe, rekoh, direktor, zažmiri jedanput, nakašlja se dvaput, pljunu triput i zabode svoj šiljati nos visoko u zrak kao pijevac kad se napije. Valja reći da nam taj feljbaba germanizacije nije osobito u volji bio, nije toliko zbog krivog nosa već jer je bio po ćudi Torquemada en miniature. Zbog njega zamrzio sam bio na pjesme veseljaka Horacija. Krivonosi Torquemada raskrajao nam je plodove toga dvorskoga pjesnika obično popodne za sparnih ljetnih dana, povrativ se nakićen od kakva kanoničkoga objeda te nas znao namučiti dozlaboga. Jednu jedinu stranu Horacija komentirao nam je potanko: pivnice, boce, zdravice rimske i razne vrsti latinskoga vina. Velezanimljiva bijaše njegova rasprava o razlici među falernskom kapljicom i bukovcem. Premda direktor nije ljubio Hrvate, mililo mu se silno hrvatsko vino, a o starorimskom moštu govorio je s tolikom vještinom kanda je u kolu saturnalske braće pijan skakao po trgovima Vječnoga grada. Uostalom, jamčio je njegov zoroliki nos za potpunu vještinu u toj grani arheologije. No ovaj put ispriječi se direktor kao farneški Herkul te stade sipati na naše nemirne glave vreću latinskih poslovica, umijesi nekoliko fraza o veleaustrijskom patriotizmu nekim neobičnim patosom koji je mnogo naličio na klopotanje žrvnja, a jezgra cijele peroracije bijaše da su nastali praznici, časovi zlatne đačke slobode. Kad se cijela klasična ceremonija svrši, prebaci naš Cerber skutove svoga kaputa te iziđe olimpijskim korakom iz kuće, a za njim provalismo mi - bučna rulja ispod krila dvoglavog orla, ispod nepomičnih obrva našeg "pastira naroda". Uzdahnusmo iz dubine naše duše, a ja, da dokažem potpunu slobodu, potpuno gospodstvo svoje, prognah starca Omira k Ciklopima, Vergilija u Tartar, a svu ostalu znanost za peć. Odlučih poći u svijet. To je svakako velika odluka. Ali šta je svijet? U tom ne slažu se svi ljudi. Neki seljak Šestinac reče mi jednom: "Nama izlazi sunce od Zagreba, a zalazi u selu Vrapču. To je naš svijet." Valjda znate da čovjeku ne treba nego dvije ure da obiđe taj mikrokozmos poštenog Šestinca. I ja, materin slatki mazunak, imao sam vrlo homeričan pojam o svijetu. Nijesam, dakle, pravo znao kojemu da vjetru povjerim svoja krila. Ali pomože prijatelj Albert. Zovem ga tako jer se i danas drukčije zove. Lijep, zdrav, krepak i bistar mladić. Bijaše srednjeg stasa, pun, jakih mišića - za mladih ljeta više muževna lica. Po široku, ali oštru licu, po jakim usnicama, po gustim obrvama nad crnima žarkima očima, po bujnoj vrankosi, po strasti i fantaziji poznao si na prvi mah da ne polazi ni od Hermana ni od Thuznelde. Albert bijaše porijeklom uistinu Slaven - Nehrvat, ali birokratsko dijete. Vi me razumijete. U njegovoj obitelji govorili su ljudi samo sa služavkom materinjim jezikom, inače uredovnim, da ne bude sumnje o panslavizmu. Šta ćete, takvo je bilo vrijeme. Mene je jednom krivonosi direktor čitavo izgrdio našav kod mene Lazaricu ćirilicom tiskanu. "Zašto, reče, kvarite oči tim kineskim hijeroglifima koji samo rusku propagandu šire?" Da, i Kačićevu pjesmaricu baci neki Tirolac, ravnatelj nekoga zavoda, u peć jer je ćirilicom tiskana bila. A Kačić bar ne stoji u silabusu No, htjedoše nas radikalno utući, da budemo i moralni panduri. To kod nas Hrvata. A molim vas, šta tekar Albert, sin birokrata! Da je Slovenac, mogao si razabrati iz krsnog lista, i kako spomenuh, iz razgovora s kuharicom. Nije dakle čudo da je Albert po uputi svoga oca riječ "Austrijanac" zbilja smatrao etnografskim pojmom i po tom udesio svoje rodoljublje. Nije mrzio na slavenstvo, bijaše plemenit mladić, ali duh tadanjega vremena stvori od njega sujet mixte. Ideje mu se nijesu krilile na sjever, na istok, na jug preko crno-žutih međašnih stupova, jer je bilo dozvoljeno uvoziti inostranu duševnu robu samo od zapada - iz Germanije. Albert ćutio je doduše da je i u Hrvatskoj bar napol kod kuće, ali je vazda u desnom džepu nosio Schillera; a u lijevom Goethea, no nipošto ni Wilhelma Tella ni Götza von Berlichingen jer se je to smatralo u ono doba za aberratio mentis humanae. Bijah tada još napol dječakom, nijesam imao oka koliko ga danas imam, ali kad dozivljem Alberta u pamet, kad razmišljam o njegovoj ćudi, to sada nakon toliko godina uviđam kako je naravno cijepljenje tuđega duha izvrnulo bilo svu živu, strasnu narav čestitog slovenskog mladića. Moj Albert posta sentimentalan, melankoličan, da, "nesretan"; premda o kakvoj nesreći nije imao ni pojma živeći uz roditelje bezbrižno i udobno. Bože moj! Kako je gutao Goetheova Werthera jedan, dva, tri puta. Napokon bijaše uvjeren da je sam uistinu drugo živo izdanje Werthera. Ni ja nijesam bio stao na svoje noge, kako ćete kasnije vidjeti, no kako sam više epske nego lirske naravi, znao sam se nejedanput i nasrditi halucinacijama moga Alberta, i jednom mu rekoh dosta cinički: "Ta kupi do bijesa kuburu i dotjeraj novoga Werthera dokraja." Podvečer nijesam s Albertom išao u šetnju jer mi je pri mjesečini neprestano deklamovao pjesmu Abendlandschaft od Mathissona, kojoj bi kadšto dodao "elegiju na ruševinama staroga grada". Napokon se zakopa i u Lenaua. Od Werthera posta ujedanput Faust... da od Alberta mlada nije postao Lenau, ne onaj divni Lenau, pun pjesničke sile, već nesretni Lenau, u Döblingu, čiju je fantaziju pokrivao crni mrak ludila, Albert ne piše već pjesama, ali je imao vrlo živu žarku fantaziju. Mislim da je mogao postati pjesnikom. Njegov Pegaz zapregnut je sada pod prozaička kola. Ali onda Lenau. Počeo mi je posve ozbiljski govoriti o nekoj neizvjesnoj tjeskobi, o glavobolji, kako se u njegovoj fantaziji slike iz minulog doba miješaju sa sadanjima; govorio mi je o tom kako i pod kojim uvjetima nastaje ludilo, a ja mu kroz smijeh ukratko odvratih: "Amice, ne govorimo o postojanju ludila, ti si već ionako čitavo poludio." Uvrijedih ga, ali se pomirismo. I božja sreća! Moj Albert se zaljubi, moj Albert ozdravi ponešto. Ideal njegov - dosjetljiva gradska gospođica - vraćala mu je doduše ljubav ako se mladenačka igrarija ljubavlju krstiti smije, ali je sve njegove pjesničke hiperbole vješto odbijala pecavim dosjetkama i naravskim onim humorom koji je našim čistim Hrvaticama prirođen. S prvine je to sanjara Alberta, dakako, boljelo, ali poslije bijaše presretan od tih pecavica jer da iz njih provire Heineov sarkastički duh, što je uostalom posve kriva prispodoba bila. Sad je Albert udario u diple Heineove te stao kopirati Knjigu pjesama. Napisa cijelu knjigu pjesmica, a to bijaše spasonosan odušak njegovoj "svjetskoj tjeskobi". No kad vam reknem da je idealu - zvao se je, čini mi se, Zorica - bilo dvadeset godina, a Albertu osamnaest, dapače je još đakom bio, priznat ćete da je situacija bila nenaravna, i da lijek nije mogao biti trajan. Albertov ideal nije, dakle, povrijedio pristojnosti kad je, slijedeći račun cijeloga svijeta, jedne pokladne nedjelje sio pod vijencem u kočiju te se povezao u crkvu svetoga Marka da postane nerazdruživom drugaricom vrijednoga muža. Albert, dakako, nije mogao shvatiti te posve zdrave logike te je tragičkim patosom poput Otela uskliknuo: "Izdajstvo!" Još jednom uvečer pođe pod prozore nevjernice da bar za bijelim zastorima vidi još jednom crnu siluetu nevjernice, ali ideal nije imao kad pokazati se, i drugog dana dobi moj Albert gradskom poštom sve svoje Heineove imitacije uz učtivu opasku "da će njegov razbor (ta riječ bijaše pogrešna) uvidjeti da udata gospođa nikako ne može čuvati rukopis drugoga muža. Uostalom da ga uvjerava o iskrenom prijateljstvu itd." To je bilo na početku praznika. - Prijateljstvo! - nasmija se Albert gorko zgnječiv pisamce - ta je riječ lijep sjajan cvijet u kojem se krije otrov nevjere. Kolika ironija! Prijatelju - nastavi očajnik ozbiljno - ne mogu da dišem taj zrak gdje diše izdaja. Ja idem u čistu djevičansku narav, u kranjske divne gore, da ondje iskalim srce. Pođi i ti. Hoćeš li? - Hoću - odvratih - i tu počinje priča "zabludjele ovce." Prije nego vam stanem pričati o našoj mladenačkoj Odiseji, dozvolite mi da vam predstavim i drugog junaka ove pričice, to jest - sebe. Ne budi vam za to žao. Znam da je ponešto bezobrazno, premda je to u mnogih pisaca i učenjaka ušlo u običaj. No moj grijeh nije vam toliki. Ne goni me na to taština ili slavičnost, već je to iskrena ispovijed mojega srca, a gdje je moje srce, tu moram biti i ja. Pa neću ni mnogo riječi trošiti. Definicija moje smjerne osobe je: zagrebački sin. Vi shvaćate po prilici tu riječ, kad znate što je Zagreb. Kad vam velim zagrebački sin, morate nehotice nešto blijedo ili nešto šareno dozivati u pamet ili, kako Francuzi vele: sujet indecis. Zagrebačka djeca bijahu zaonda i kod kuće tuđim duhom odgojena: mali Zvonimirčići i Dušančići, male Zorice i Zlatice njemčukale su strahovito - pa onda još i njemačke škole gdje smo imali posvema zamijeniti hrvatsku svoju kožu kozmopolitičkim frakom. I ja bijah takav zagrebački Švapčić. Zarana poznavao sam Schillera, Zschokkea, Bürgera, znao sam dječakom ukrasti svojoj majci Bulwera, Dickensa, Viktora Hugoa; Rienzi, Pikvikeri, Notre-dame de Paris bijahu mi već u desetoj godini dobri znanci, premda ih nijesam pravo razumio, ali kad prvi put dočuh u četrnaestoj godini ime "Gundulić", pomislih da je to možebit nekakav hajdučki harambaša. Razljutih se, zastidih se da o tom ništa ne znam. Hrvatski sam umio, ali kao kakva piljarica. Na sreću dobismo profesora Primorca Hrvata. Taj čovjek kanda je bio saliven od mjedi. Kaplju po kaplju čiste hrvaštine ulijevao je u našu dušu, makar se krivonosi direktor praćakao kako mu drago. Bijah spašen - napo spašen, jer su gotovo svi ljudi kod nas mislili da smo definitivno propali. Takva mlada trska o vjetru bijah dakle, kad se pod jesen dadoh na put u kranjske gore sa svojim prijateljem Albertom. Da bude romantika potpuna, nabavismo i romantično odijelo. Haljinu od ruskoga platna, oko pojasa širok remen, visoke čizme, čuturu, valenštajnski širok šešir, gunj, drenovaču i telećak od crne kože. U taj telećak bio sam stavio nešto bijele rubenine, kefu i Schillerove pjesme. Puni nestalnih nada i željni pustolovina prođosmo s osobitim ponosom nekog večera kraj crno-žute mitnice kod Črnomeraca iz bijelog Zagreba u bijeli svijet. Naš ponos bijaše samo jednom živo uvrijeđen u štajerskom mjestu Brešcima. Ponosite glave stupismo u brežačku krčmu i, prošavši kroz seljačku sobu, krenusmo u drugu gospodsku, ali se na pragu ispriječi pred nama kršna Slovenka konobarica te nam vrlo ujedljivo doviknu: "Tista pa je hiža za gospodje" - ta je soba za gospodu. - Nije nikakvo čudo da nam je od gnjeva skočila krv u mlada lica jer se mi, pjesnički racmančići, smatrasmo nečim višim negoli su obični samrtni ljudi, a evo nas Mica držala za profanum vulgus. Poslije razumjesmo da su nas neki držali za garibaldince, drugi za putujuće kalfe, i tako prevarismo se, zbog silnog dojma našeg romantičnog odijela. Stisnuv međutim zube i gurnuv Micu vrlo nježno u rebra, odvratih joj posve lakonički: "I mi smo gospodje", te tako provalismo u zaklonište brežačke aristokracije. Za jednim stolom sjeđaše pet individua srčući gradačko pivo. Ponajznatnija osoba među njima bijaše trbušasta, ćelava ljudesina, velikih mutnih očiju. Na krupnom nosu sjeđahu očale, brada bješe utisnuta u ovratnik, a na šiji motala mu se austrijska činovnička kapa. "Gospodin kotarski predstojnik", govorahu mu drugi previjajući se amo-tamo. Dakle njemačko birokratičko klupko. Nemili pozdrav na pragu probudi u nas neku žicu opozicije te odlučismo samo hrvatski govoriti. U prvi mah ošinu nas Bezirksvorstand glupim okom i podignu svoj nos kao da je naše prisustvo okužilo zrak. Konverzacija birokrata zape jedan časak, no kad se bez obzira ponamjestismo skinuv svoje telećake, kad počesmo piti najbolje vino i jesti frigane piliće, stisnuše birokrati glave vireći ispod oka na nas i šapćući, a kad u svoj hrvatski razgovor umiješasmo fraze kao "konštitucija", "Garibaldi", "Napoleon", porumeni Bezirksvorstand poput purana, poče teško disati kao parostroj, plati svoju čašu piva te išeta jarosno, a za njim cijela četa. Tako iskadismo brežačku aristokraciju, moj Albert iskapi u slavu te pobjede čašu lutemberškog vina, a ja se veselih od srca jer se u toj Leti utopila i zadnja uspomena izgubljenog ideala. Neću da vam dosadim opisujući naš daljnji put. Ljudski izmučeni stigosmo u kuću Albertovih rođaka - u Kranj. Ja kanda sam se bio preselio u drugi svijet - u raj. Preda mnom puče sva divota kranjskoga gorja, svi oni strmi vrhovi, osuti tamnom jelovinom, svi hladoviti klanci, zapjenjeni potoci, svijetlozeleni proplanci, drobne crkvice navrh brda - a k tomu na brežuljku to staro - staračko mjestance. Tu se još viju pod mahom ostaci staroga gradskoga zida, ondje penje se pod oblake na pećini sivi, propukli toranj gdje su nekad mučili vještice, tu stara gradina davnih kranjskih vojvoda, ondje starinska gotska crkva puna kamenih vitezova i zmajeva. Pa kad uvečer pada rumen na gorske vrhove, kad nadaleko čuješ kako pokuckavaju srebroglasna zvona! Nikad ne zaboravih jednog prizora - večernjice. Već se je mračilo; pod mrkim svodovima gotske crkve drhtahu svijeće, orgulje brujile čudnovato kao grom, širom crkve klečahu seljakinje. Ispod bijele peče rumenjelo im se puno plemenito lice, pri žaru svijeća ljeskahu im se crne velike oči, a iz grla im se orila starinska slovenska pjesma. Toga sklada, toli nježna, toli priprosta, ali i uzvišna suglasja ne čuh nikad u svom životu. Stisnut u kutu, gledah taj narod, slušah taj pjev, i duša mi se duboko potrese. Kad sam iza toga stao čitati Schillera, činio mi se posve drukčiji. Sve razmišljah i razmišljah, dok se napokon ne upitah: je li Schiller za to gorenjsko podneblje? Nijesam pravo znao odgovoriti na to pitanje, ali skoro nađoh taj odgovor. Kuća Albertovih rođaka zvaše se "Stara pošta" - a uistinu je gostionica. Gospodar dočeka nas ljubezno, gospodarica, žena mu, namjesti nas kao da smo joj sinovi od srca. Vele se začudih nečemu. U Albertovoj kući u Zagrebu nijesi čuo nego njemački, kod ujaka mu u "Staroj pošti" ni njemačke besjedice - sve slovenski; morali smo tako i ja i moj Albert. Ujak bijaše čovjek nestar, jak, ali neka bolest mu je ubijala život. No nikad ne bi pokazao svoje muke, vazda šaleći se, veseleći se. Žena mu malo je preko dana govorila s nama i s gospodom, radeći junački po gospodarstvu, da je bila milota gledati je kako zasukanih rukava vlada po dvoru. Ti ljudi, dosta imućni, nijesu imali od srca poroda, ali su bili uzeli u kuću djevojku, daljnju ženinu rođakinju, napol seljakinju, negdje od koruške međe. Ne znam pravo kako da vam je opišem. Jeste li vidjeli rosu na listu, pticu na živici, rumenu jabuku na tananoj grančici - takva bijaše Neža. Ne bijaše varoško dijete, kako vam rekoh, ali kako je sitno koračala; kako se nježno ponašala, ručicama mahala, a drobna usta na smijeh skupljala, bijaše toli nježna, toli fina, toli tankoćutna da si nehotice pomisliti morao: nije li to djevojče uteklo iz kakva salona, nije li se za šalu mlada preobukla u seljačke svite kao što Marta? A opet ni sjenke koketerije - prava, zdrava, čista, nedodirnuta narav, cvijetak, kako ga je sred polja zasadio bog, bez pričine ljudske. Bijaše crnka, malešna, drobna, puna, ali brza kao vjeverica, pecava kao trn, nježna kao hladak, a kad bi se od srca nasmijala, kanda su se s gore svi srebrni zvončići ozivali. Više puta promatrao sam to dražesno lice. Bijaše dugoljasto, slovensko, čisto, bez piknjice, rumeno i bijelo, ružica na snijegu, puno kao dva vanjkušca na božjem oltaru. Obrvice crne, tanane, ravne, pri kraju zavinute, usta - puna malina, palac široka, a crne oči, te oči kao u ptice, nestašne, mile pjevačice. Djevojka govorila je brzo, hrlo - već kao Kranjice, nije umjela ni tri riječi njemački, a kad se je govorilo pred njom tim tuđim jezikom, gledala je u zemlju, gladila je rukom svilenu pregaču. Ljudi vele da ima čovječje oko najčarobniju moć - ja velim da ima i čovječje grlo, bar njezino je imalo; kad bi ona zapjevala, tad bih ja stisnuo oči, srce, pucaj, glavo, poludi! No šta tu i ronim u davno maštanje, a vama na dosadu. Ja sam skakao po grmlju i kršlju, a moj Albert dosjeti se opet da je u Zagrebu izgubio ideal, pa skreše čislo suznih njemačkih elegija. Kad je ovakvu lamentaciju isprešao bio iz tintarnice, znao me je pozvati u vrt za kućom. ja bih legao u zelenu travu potrbuške i pušio kratku lulicu. Albert, sjedeći preda mnom, deklamovao je tragičnim patosom njemačku elegiju, mašući rukama, dok ga iz ružinoga grma ne zakrči milozvučan smijeh, a nad ruže se izvi Nežina glava. - Joj - nasmija se djevojka - kako Albert lijepo njemački prodekuje, šteta da ne ide za popa u Kočevje! Albert se je takvom prilikom, dakako, silno razljutio. - Šteta što je toli lijepa djevojka personificirana proza! - znao mi je reći, a ja mu odgovorih: - Brate moj! Ta proza ima u sebi više prave poezije negoli tvoj patos. Jednom sjeđasmo u vrtu za večerom; gospodar, gospodarica, Neža, Albert i ja. Bila je baš lijepa mjesečina. Zlatno svjetlo prodiralo je kroz vinovo lišće sjenice gdje smo na panjevima za dugim stolom sjedili. Nikad ne zaboravih toga časa. Albert bijaše van reda ozbiljan, ljut i odbijao je dimove svoje smotke s nekom bjesnoćom prema mjesecu. Šutjeli smo. - Šta je, Alberte? - zapita kroz smijeh gospodarica - ti ne jedeš, ne piješ, a kako silno dimiš, kanda si ljut. - Ništa, ujno - odvrati Albert. - Ne pretvaraj se - reče Neža ponešto razdražena - na mene se srdiš, je l? - Zašto, bijesa? - nasmjehnu se gospodar motajući palce. - Tako je bilo: - nastavi Neža jasnim glasom, i oko joj sinu - jutros dođoh u vrt da izvadim povrtnice za objed. Najedanput začujem nekakvu prodiku. Zavučem se za grm, pogledam. Bože moj! Čudna li čuda! Ovaj gospodin Hrvat leži u travi na trbuhu pa puši, a Albert sjedi, vrti glavom, okreće oči, maše rukama, uzdiše i govori nekakvu švapsku litaniju. Stisnula sam dušu, ali badava, udarila sam u grohot i rekla Albertu da bi bio dobar za fajmoštra (župnika) u Kočevju. Je l' tako, gospodine Hrvate? - okrenu se djevojka plamena lica k meni. - Jest! - odgovorih. - Ti si mi se narugala, ti si me uvrijedila! - odsiječe Albert. - Bog i duša, nijesam, Alberte - reče dobroćudno djevojka - i ako sam te nehotice dirnula u srce, podaj mi ruku, oprosti! Nije od zla srca. Šta ćeš? Mi smo ovdje slovenski ljudi, priprosta krv, mi te gospodske nijemštine ne razumijemo. Pa kad si tako vikao i mahao, kad si nerazumljive riječi govorio, kao kad pop govori svoj dominus vobiscum, bio si smiješan, oprosti, veoma smiješan. I nijesam se mogla spregnuti, nijesam, srce mi nije dalo. - Pa da - puhnu Albert jarostan - ti ne znaš nego kranjski, ti ne znaš šta je poezija. Porumenjev, skoči djevojka na noge, pohiti u kuću i povrati se začas među nas noseći malenu knjigu. - Da ne znam šta je poezija? - progovori Neža razdraženim glasom - na, čitajte - nastavi pruživ mi otvorenu knjigu - čitajte vi, gospodine Hrvate, ja znam tu knjigu napamet od prvog do zadnjeg pismena. Recite vi, znam li ja za poeziju? Uzev knjigu, pročitah Albertu glasno naslov: - Poezije doktora Franceta Prešerna. V Ljubljani. Pri A. Giotiniju 1847. Zašutjesmo Albert i ja. On od stida poniknu nikom, a ja pogledah u čudu djevojku koja je osovljene glave za stolom pred nama stajala u mjesečini. - To - reče djevojka staviv ruku na srce - to razumijem, to osjećam; za tvoje njemške litanije ne marim. - No, pa ded, Nežo - nasmjehnu se gospodarica - kad ti to napamet znaš, zapjevaj jednu Prešernovu. - Zašto ne - odvrati Neža prostodušno - ma se Albert i srdio! - i jasnim, milim, skladnim glasom ozivala se s malenih usnica pjesmica: Luna sije, Kladvo bije, Trudne pozne ure že; Pred neznane, Srčne rane Meni spati ne puste. Oko sijevaše djevojci čudnovato, grudi joj se nadimahu silno, ja gledah, gledah i prišapnuh Albertu: - Brate moj, podneblje nije za Schillera. Od onog dana buljio je moj Albert čudnovato u zemlju; dim iz njegove smokve povlačio se melankolički po zemlji kao magla po nejasnoj jesenskoj krajini. Duša mi zadrhta jer sam i opet u njegovim sumornim crtama opazio melankoliju Lenauova Fausta. Ne znam šta li je kuhalo na dnu njegove sentimentalne duše, ali svakako se je pripravljao nekakav dramatičan prekret, komu bijaše povodom Prešernova serenada o mjesečini, koja je lepršala iz djevičanskih usta nečuvenim doslije miljem. Premda je ta psihološka zagonetka vrlo zanimljiva i možda dosta pojmljiva bila, to opet nijesam imao kada odgonetnuti je jer su se i u mojem srcu komešali osjećaji kao "infuzorije" u kapljici vode. Mojima očima nametao se je neprestance nenadani clair-obscur posljednje noći u vrtu. Snivao sam pače o tom. Vidio sam fine crte djevičanskoga tijela poput crne siluete, a za njom jasnu mjesečinu, kako srebrolika dršće na vinovu lišću. - pa onda je djeva krenula glavom - sad vidjeh fini profil, iskre noćnoga svjetlila u njezinu oku - i opet slušah Prešernovu pjesmu: - bilo mi je da mi srce kuca o prsa, kao kad "kladvo" s tornja starinske crkve javlja ponoć - a u to tajno čarobno doba sijevnu djevojka bajnim svjetlom poput vile, i svi slavuji po ružinim grmovima, po zelenim lugovima razastriješe krioca sred tihe sjajne noći, svi slavuji zapjevnuše za djevojkom u sladak, omamljiv glas: Luna sije, kladvo bije. I srcu bješe tužno, i srcu bješe teško, i srcu bješe milo, i srcu bješe voljko, srce se topilo kao gruda snijega u proljetnjem suncu. Bio sam u školi naćuhnuo da su Stari Slaveni imali vila. Od one noći vjerovao sam da ih ima i u naše doba, ako i nijesu zlatokose, pletikose. No Albertu ne pisnuh kako vjerujem u vile, kako čuh da slavuji i o ponoći pjevaju, ali ga i ne upitah zašto dim njegove smotke melankolički puže po tlima. - Nežice - rekoh joj jednog jutra poslije kave - posudite mi svoje "poezije", rad sam ih čitati. - Ta hoću drage volje - nasmjehnu se mlada - no svakako mi ih morate vratiti, jer je to svetinja, to jest meni, gospodine Hrvate - doda stisnuv lopovski male usnice - ne znam hoće li to za vas biti, za mladu varošku gospodu. Nije svakomu svaka jabuka slatka, ta vi me razumijete, ja sam samo Kranjica, to vam je samo kranjska poezija, koja se pjeva kao što ševe pjevaju, koja se ne propovijeda kao što njemški popovi prodiču. - Djevojka govorila je zadnje riječi kimajući glavicom kroz ujedljiv, ali čaroban posmijeh lagano i lagano, kao da je svakom riječcom nekoga ubosti htjela. Moj Albert poniknu secundum ordinem nikom, uhvati se za nos, kao da je u njem osa ostavila svoj pecavi žalac, na što će mu Nežica opet tobož ozbiljno doviknuti: - Alberte, Alberte! Lice ti je nekako kiselo. Znam šta je, oprosti! Metnula sam ti premalo sladora u kavu, je l'? Porumenjev, dignu se moj pobratim, izleti u vrt gdje je među grmljem grožđica, složenih straga ruku i uzdignute glave, šetao dvadeset puta amo-tamo, i to korakom heroičkim, patetičkim, kao kakav junak Schillerove drame po drvenim daskama pozorišta. Ako nije bilo Etna, Heklom je svakako moj prijatelj Albert postati htio. Ja nijesam išao nimalo za Albertovim tragom. Zavukoh se u kut pod staru lipu i, sjedeći na mahovini, učio sam pobožno Prešernove pjesme, kao djevojka kad kradomice čita prvo ljubavno pisamce, kao dijete kad guta iz knjige čarobne pričice. Bog zna šta je to bilo; u mojoj duši počelo se miješati. Malo-pomalo spuštala se u moje srce na laganim krilima melodičnog slovenskog jezika čudna ona melankolija koja prodrhtava kroz Prešernove stihove; premda zelen mladić, shvatio sam u sebe svu onu duboku tugu Prešernova srca, sve žalobite glasove izgubljenog mu nesretnog života. Bilo mi je kanda tu sve ptice pjevaju po Prešernovoj melodiji, kanda se iz dršćućeg lišća oziva njegova tjeskoba, kanda sva gorska zvona kucaju po njegovoj noti, kanda po zelenim gorama visi sto harfa Eolovih, a po njihovim žicama da struje divni glasovi Oproštaja mladosti. Često bi se zaustavila moja duša na kojoj misli, na kojoj slici pjesnikovoj, kao što leptir na sjajnu, mirisavu cvijetu, i zanesoh se u nove misli i gledah tu divnu, zelenu goru, to vedro i jasno nebo. Ne znam što mi je bilo. Iz Prešernove knjige nicahu čudni, neveseli osjećaji, ali žarki kao što sunce na nebu, ali duboki kao što gorska česma. Ujedanput stvori se domaćica preda mnom. Smiješeći se, upita me: - A šta vi tu radite, gospodine Hrvate? Da je noć, rekla bih da brojite zvijezde. - Čitam Prešerna, gospođo. - A, Prešerna! Je l' vama ga Nežica dala? - Jest. - Nijeste ga prije poznavali? - Po imenu samo. - Kako vam se mili? Lijepe pjesme, je l'? Neža ih se ne može dosta načitati. - Lijepe, divne doista, al tužne, iz tužna srca. - Da, pravo rekoste, iz tužna srca. Tužan, nesretan bijaše taj naš nesretni "jezični doktor". - Vi ste ga dobro poznavali? - Kako nijesam. Koliko je vremena probavio u našoj kući! - O, kazujte mi štogod o njem. Kako pročitah njegove "poezije", žudan sam o njem štogod saznati. - Hoću, drage volje - reče dobra gospa sjednuv do mene - al mnogo nećete saznati, možda baš najmanje onoga što tražite, jer ja sam ženska priprosta, pa kazujem samo ono što sam vidjela. Da, naš France, nitko mu ne bi bio rekao da toli lijepe stihove piše - bar za nas lijepe jer ih razumijemo pa se primaju srca. Prešern malo je mario za svoje odijelo. Hodao je kojekako. Nejedanput ukorila sam ga za to ljudski, al on slegnu ramenima. Nije se on puno brinuo što se o njem govori. Poniknute glave, buljeći pred sebe, znao je za čašom vina sjediti čitave ure. Kadšto izvadio bi iz džepa dugog kaputa krpicu papira pa našarao štogod, valjda kakav stih. A dobar bijaše, predobar, kao dijete, al čudan kao mjesečnjak; te njegove velike oči gledale su plaho u svijet, nigdje, nigdje nije znao naći sebi pravoga kuta, nikad nije znao kamo bi se djeo. Katkad znao bi mi pročitati koju pjesmu, al malo je o njima govorio. Kad bi ga tko pohvalio, nasmjehnuo bi se. Bijaše vele zamišljen kao svi ljudi kojim je puna glava; malo kada pokazivaše lice veselo. A šta je to bilo? Pekla ga je rana, stara duboka rana. Ženska bijaše tomu kriva. Čovjek koji vazda po zvijezdama živi, vidi na zemlji svagdje zvijezde, a učena glava najprije će poludjeti. I Prešerna je ženska na to spravila, ona je kriva da nijesmo kod njega vidjeli vesela lica. Zvala se Julija P.., no valjda ste joj ime čitali na početku njegovih malih pjesama. Ljepota, mislite? Nipošto. Čisto obično lice, ali Prešernu je upalila moždane. E, svaki čovjek ima svoje oči pa vidi cekin gdje ne raste neg svijetli grošić. Prešern se utopio dovrh glave u njezine oči, a ona se udala za nekakvog gospodina od ureda. Sada, čini mi se, živi u Novom Mestu. I nije moglo drukčije biti. Ona gospođica, fina gospodska kći, lutka. Nije nego njemački brbljati htjela, a Prešern je bio Kranjac, tvrdi Kranjac. Kranjske pjesme od kranjskoga doktora, to je za našu gospodu gotova sramota, bar smiješno. Udala se dakle. Briga nju za Francetove vigilije. To ga je ujelo za srce, od te rane nije se izliječio sav svoj život. I meni je o njoj govorio; tješila sam ga, badava. Govorio je osobito kad ga je vince nešto ugrijalo bilo. Zvao me je majkom, premda mi ne bi bio mogao biti sinom; slušao me više puta kao krotko janje, al katkad bijaše divlji, bijaše mrk. Jednom malda nije bilo nesreće. Sjedio je mirno, posve mimo, pa pio. Ja iziđem po poslu na dvorište, al ujedanput eto cike i vike iz kuhinje. Pohitim da vidim šta je. Djevojke blijede ko krpe lomile rukama. Moj "jezični doktor" objesio se na onom velikom željeznom klinu koji je u kuhinji zabit nad pećnim vracima. Zašto, bog zna. I nijesam mnogo mozgala, već brže-bolje uže prerezala. Tako ga spasismo. Nikad ga nijesam za to pitala, nit mi je on govorio o tom. Malo s kim se je družio, samo s malim crnim postolarom koji i sad dolazi više puta ovamo piti. Možda ste ga vidjeli. Bilo je kao da se je na njegovu glavu spustila tuga kao crna mrtvačka koprena. Malo vremena pred smrt izvadi, sjedeći za mojim stolom, iz džepa knjigu - onu istu knjigu što u rukama držite - svoje pjesme. Dade mi ih, veleći da drugog šta pametnijeg nema, nek to čuvam za uspomenu. I umre. Poslije je Neža došla u našu kuću, i prekapajući moje stvari, iznijela Prešernovu uspomenu. Pa je ne da iz ruku. I ona je takva glava koja se brzo upali, vruća krv, i umije lijepo i skladno pjevati. Da, govorite joj šta na "doktora", prekipjet će. Već je takva narav. Kako li se je srdila kad sam joj pričala da Julija nije htjela toga čovjeka. "A gdje joj je duša bila", viknu srdito, "da nije pošla za muža koji zna takve lijepe pjesmice skladati da te odmah uhvati za srce? Da je Prešern danas živ, pa i star, ne bih se dugo premišljala, već ni pet ni šest za njega ako bi njegova dobra volja bila. Da je Kranjac bio! Bože moj", znala je reći, "ta i Kranjci su ljudi, pa svaki gudi kako mu je gospod bog sagradio gusle. To nije nikakva sramota. A molim vas, draga tetko, što su te naše ljubljanske frajlice? Kad počnu njemški gukati i pjevati, odmah im se pozna da im ta francuština nije jeziku prirasla. Čula sam ih ja, pa ako i ne umijem njemački, ipak mi je to čudno klopotalo. Ne - neka, tetko, neka ih voda nosi, ja ne idem nikad u njihovu kumpaniju, nit ću ikad ljubljanskom frajlicom biti, i dadne li mi dobri bog muža, neće me povesti k oltaru nego pod velikom zlatnom kapom koju mi je namrla pokojna baka." Tako vam se rasrdila Neža na ljubljanske frajlice radi doktora Prešerna, komu i sad grob lijepim cvijećem kiti. Recite joj neka vas povede na njegov grob; sigurno ćete čuti ljudsku litaniju. Alberta je već ionako dva-tri puta pošteno ošinula. Jednostavna pripovijest domaćice o pokojnom pjesniku dirnu me čudnovato. Sad sam razumio te žarke i žalobne izlive njegove razjađene duše, onu mrku sjenu koja pada na nizove sjajnih njegovih stihova. Ne bijaše to nikakva maglovita "svjetska bol" koja nam cijeli svijet prikazuje samo s crne strane, nikakvo hinjeno jadikovanje; u te pjesme složio je Prešern sve svoje osjećaje slovom priprostim, ali divnim. Pelin je to, iznikao na gorenjskom tlu, a ona gospoda komentatori koji Prešerna uspoređuju sa Schillerom, varaju se kruto. To su dva posve različita čovjeka, pa ako se France zanese u živo Petrarkino mjerilo, ako svoje sjajne misli i okiva verigama arapskih gazela - opet je tvrd Kranjac - Slaven od glave do pete. Tumač gorenjske gostioničarke bijaše mi uistinu sto puta draži nego bogzna kakvo dosjetljivo razmatranje učenih komentatora. A ta knjiga bijaše njegova, upravo njegova. Držeći je rukama, oćutjeh kao da mi munjevna struja prolijeće žilama, kanda držim nekakve svete moći. Pohitjeh k Albertu, dokazah mu cijelu priču, i premda ga je neka zagonetna zlovolja hvatala, opet stade slušati sve poznije, i kako sam nesretnu romantičnu ljubav mnogo življe iskitio negoli dobra domaćica, planu Albert ujedanput te se i on svom dušom posveti Prešernu. Već sam spomenuo da je Albert vrlo plemenita duša. Žalost napuštenog nesretnog pjesnika primi se i njegova srca. Možda s velike strane zato jer je mladić i o sebi uvjeren bio da ga je sramotno izdao njegov zagrebački ideal. Ali nije ga samo ta umišljena analogija dirnula. Zašto je bio Prešern nesretan do groba, zašto ga je djevojka nemilo odbila? Jer je bio Kranjac, jer je bio Slovenac, sin pogaženog naroda na koji su tuđinski velikani prezirno gledali, komu su se vlastiti odmetnici rugali; jer nije htio napustiti majčinog mlijeka, jer je odjenuo divne svoje misli u riječi kršne Samove unučadi. Nije li to i grijeha i smijeha vrijedno? Kranjski pjevati! Nije li to prosto i ludo? Više puta znao sam Albertu govoriti da on Nijemac nije, da nijesam ni ja, da opet ne bi glavna naša briga biti morala veličanje tuđega premda velikog naroda, da i manji narodi imaju pravo pristupiti u svjetsko kolo. Ali vazda bi se Albert gorko nasmjehnuo, vazda mi odvratio: - Da, plemenito je to, al šta ćeš, tu nema lijeka. Sudbina povijesti je nemila, ona nas je odsudila. Od kakve bi koristi bila takva termopilska bitka? Poklonimo se sudbini, grijmo se o slavi Schillera i Goethea kad nemamo vlastitih sunaca. - No sada već nije govorio tako. Napušten, prezren, nesretan, jer je Kranjac, jer je Slaven! To ga je dirnulo, preporodilo. Mladić planu živim plamenom. - Šta - reče gnjevno zgrčiv pest - komu je bog dao povlast da me gazi, da me prezire jer sam Kranjac, tko ima pravo zahtijevati od mene da budem ja nesretan samo da on sretnim biti može? Jesu li narodi divlja zvjerad koja se među sobom jede? Zašto mogu postati uzvišenim samo uz uvjet da se odreknem svoje krvi, svoga materinjeg mlijeka, svoje naravi, svoga imena? - I zamisli se, ali brzo nanovo planu: - Da, pobratime, pravo si govorio, čast i slava svakoj velikoj ideji, svakomu vrlomu narodu, al ta veličina i slava ne smije od mene tražiti da budem izdajicom, da griješim proti naravi, nikad! Preziru Kranjce; i ja sam Kranjac... slovenska krv, al upravo jer Kranjce preziru, hoću da budem tvrd i čist Kranjac, ko što je Prešern bio. Vi Hrvati ste sretniji. Vama nijesu kronike prošlosti spalili kao nama, vi nijeste samo privezani uz ralo i plug. Al i vi ste prezreni, barbari pred svijetom. Mi tuđi težaci, vi tuđi panduri, mi i vi slavenska krv. - Al to neka ne bude više! - kliknuh uhvativ Alberta za ruku. - Ne, ne smije - odvrati stisnuv mi desnicu - budimo ono što jesmo, za što nas je bog stvorio. Stid me je da je to prije drukčije biti moglo. Ta jesmo li gori od drugih? Nije li naša glava bistra ko što u drugih, je li naše srce manje žarko no u drugih? Da, makar i bila termopilska bitka, slavna je, muževna je. A nema li nas više od šake? Bio sam dječak, pravi dječak, a ne bih nikad zaslužio zvati se mužem da sam se iznevjerio svomu korijenu, jer to je malodušnost i kukavština. Zagrlismo se, i naše pobratimstvo bude življe, jače negoli je dosele bilo. Od onoga dana čitasmo pomno Prešernove poezije. Ne znam jesu li vam te pričice đačkoga čuvstvovanja mile, ali vjerujte mi da su istinite, da mi osobito, sveto, neopisivo čuvstvo grije dušu kad god se sjetim tih časova u kranjskom gorju. Nikad neću zaboraviti da me je poezija privela k istini, povratila naravi. Zaneseni bluđasmo po romantičnoj okolici snujući pjesme, kujući stihove, a vazda noseći sa sobom Prešerna. Povrativši se jednog dana od takve vilinske ekspedicije do "Stare pošte", namjerismo se na kućnom pragu na domaćicu, a ona pokaza mi odmah prstom čovjeka gdje sjedi pod vratima i reče: - Gospodine Hrvate! Želite li se upoznati s Prešernovim drugom, s postolarom? Eno vam ga! Krenuh glavom. Za stolom sjeđaše vrlo malen čovječac podupirući laktima lice, gledajući u bočicu prosta vina koja je pred njim stajala. Bijaše to dosta čudan svat. Na malenoj glavi stršila mu je uvis crna kosa poput bodljike ter se spuštala na nisko široko čelo. Lice bijaše mu crveno, kratko, stisnuto, obrijano, nos malen i šiljast pokazivao je osobitu razdraživost, a nad kratkom šiljastom bradom bijahu stisnute široke, tanke, ali vragometne usne. Na lijevom uhu visio je malomu postolaru srebrn obod u spodobi crnačke glave. Sjedosmo do njega, a on, promjeriv nas od glave do pete malima crnim očima, ne pisnu. Dadosmo donijeti oku najboljeg vina. Natočih mu, ali me čovječac čudno pogleda. Prista napokon uz nas "da nas ne uvrijedi". Navrnuh govor na "jezičnog doktora". Sad se je topio led. Čovječac lijevao je čašu za čašom u sebe, počeo strijeljati očima poput mačka i lupati šakom po stolu. - Prešerna da l' sam poznavao? I kako! Ovako smo sjedili zajedno i pili. Pri mojoj duši... učen gospodin, puna glava, kao puna vreća. Tomu je išlo sve ko iz rukava. Bog ga utješio! Bio je nesretan, vazda bi glavu objesio. Al dobar, bože moj, dobar. Ja sam mu šivao čizme. Pa nije bio ohol kao druga gospoda, a pametniji nego druga gospoda... prazne makovice, s dopuštenjem. Nije se stidio govoriti s majstorom ili seljakom, nije se stidio kranjski govoriti. Pa je stihove pravio, kranjske stihove, da ih bar naša duša razumije. I kako se to pjeva, pjeva kao pri večernjici, pobožno i slatko. Pričaju da je mnogo toga na smrtnoj postelji spalio. Šteta! Vele da su to bile đavolske priče. Ne vjerujem. Kako bi takva dobra duša -postolar umuknu, istrusi čašu. Zatim dignu bodljikavu glavu, porumenje jače, izvrnu oči i poče, lupajući šakom i mašući glavom, pjevati promuklim, hrapavim glasom: Luna sije, Kladvo bije, Trudne pozne ure že. Sjetih se napokon i pjesnikova groba za koji mi je bila domaćica govorila. - Nežice - rekoh jednom pri objedu djevojci - gospa tetka vaša uputi me na vas. Povedite mene i Alberta na Prešernov grob. Hoćete li? - Drage volje - odvrati mlada - kad god želite. - Kad vas volja. - Svejedno. Odmah danas. - Pa dobro. Danas. Bilo je popodne. Ljepšeg, jasnijeg dana nijesi vidio. Visoke gore isticale se oštro pod plavetno, jasno nebo. Sunce igralo je čudesno na tamnozelenoj jelovini. Gora je sijevala kao da su je vile preplele mrežom zlatnih misli. Svijetli pašnjaci po brežuljcima prostirahu se poput svilenih sagova, i drvene kućarice po vršcima provirivahu zadovoljna lica u svijet. Čudno je drhtalo svjetlo po sivom kamenju kraj potoka i na mahovitim zidinama staroga tornja. Sve je toli mirno, toli voljko bilo da je duši čisto godilo prolaziti tim vedrim, ozarenim krajem. Pođosmo na groblje. Ne bih vam ga znao dobro opisati. Ta mnogo je tomu godina, pa vam se to lako izbriše i iz najvjernije pameti. Nije ni čudo. Koliko je odonda po svijetu sinulo raznolikih slika i krajeva u moje oči. Pa groblje je napokon groblje, osobito na selu. Na srijedi raspeti sin božji, a oko njeg humci i križići. Puna knjiga preživljenih radosti i jada, mrvica svjetske povijesti, ali knjiga zatvorena sedmerim pečatom, a na knjizi upisane neizbrisivim slovom Prešernove riječi: "Dolgost življenja našega je kratka." Samo jednu točku groblja upamtih živo - Prešernov grob. - Gospodo moja! - kliknu Neža zvonkim svojim glasićem otvoriv vrata naše sobe - ako je vašemu gospodstvu milo, ajdmo pohoditi Prešerna. Za dva časka dadosmo se na put. Pred nama koračaše djevojka. Saborita kratka suknjica mrke boje razlijevala se u skladnim zagibima od tankoga pojasa. Male nožice u izrezanim, crnim postolicama pomicahu se lakim, krilatim korakom, jedva se dodirujući kršnoga tla. Nježno, ali punano tijelo, sapeto u prsluk od plavetna sukna, zibalo se poput cvijetka pred nama, a na njem mala glavica oko koje bijahu svinute tamne, sjajne plete pričvršćene velikim, srebrnim zabodačama. Tako je djevojka stupala kraj živice više skakućući. Sad bi uplašila leptira sa grma, sad ubrala kupinu, crnu kao što njezine oči, sad bi utrgnula koji cvijetak, a sve onako mimogred, sve tiho pjevakajući. Ja i moj Albert slijedismo je slijedom. Ni riječi nijesmo govorili. Gledali smo preda se - u djevojku. Valjda smo previše gledali, zato i nijesmo pisnuli - možda se je jedan plašio drugoga. Tako je. Kad su ti, otimljući se za ljepotom, oči odviše žive, kad ti je srce prepuno, zanijemi jezik. Dođosmo i na groblje. Toliko pamtim da ne stoji daleko od mjesta, da je sama ravnica, da je ograđeno. Više i ne vidjeh jer vidjeh samo Nežu. Djevojka udari srijedom i dovede nas, lako koračajući među humcima, do povećeg stupa od siva laštena granita. Spomenik je zdola nešta uži, gore širi, a vrh naliči, ne vara li me vrijeme, malenu krovu. - Tu je! - reče djevojka zaustaviv se i pokazav nam prstićem kamen, oko kojeg je zeleno grmlje puno šarena cvijeća stajalo. Da, tu je bio Prešernov grob. Tako je govorilo i zlatno pismo na kamenu. Ja i Albert sjedosmo na obližnji humak motreći divnu, priprostu sliku koja se je prikazivala našima očima. Šteta da uz nas nije bilo slikara. Ja i moj pobratim umjeli smo za silu crtati olovkom po hartiji, ali šta su te mrtve, crne oči bez plavetnog neba, bez zelenila, bez rumenila, bez sijevajućih očiju, bez punog života? Bilo je tiho. Ni listak da se je makao, ni oblačka na kristalnom nebu, samo na zapadu nad nijemim gorjem prelijevala se modrina u blijedo rumenilo. Modrinjak cvijet, šipak, divlji mak bujao je po niskim grobovima, među drvenim krstićima. Samotan, nepomičan isticao se Prešernov stup, kao div vireći u čarobni kraj. Sunce je bliještilo na glatkom granitu, na zlatnim pismenima kao da blagosilja taj zadnji biljeg slavnog genija, onaj kamen koji je lakši bio nesretnom pjesniku negoli breme pustog života. A oko kamena cvjetahu ruže sagibljući glavice grobu, cvjetaše karanfil dižući žarke, rumene zvjezdice svoje k nebu, cvjetaše skromna, stidljiva sirotica, lijepa poput gospodske kadife. Kadšto sjednu na ružu žutokril leptir, katkad psiknu preko grmlja "zlatna mara". Dođe i ptičica, sjednu na kamen, naheri glavicu, pogleda djevicu, cvrkutnu i otprhnu preko groblja pod nebo. A Neža? Klečala je mirno pred Prešernovim grobom. Toli milo razlijevale se sunčeve zrake na nježno zaokružene crte Nežine, na poniknutu glavicu, na to fino lice, na te svilene duge trepavice pod kojima su do dva crna oka gledala pjesnikov grob, dok su ruke, sklopljene k molitvi, počivale u djevojačkom krilu. Izgubih se motreći tu sliku. U hip osovi djevica glavu, skoči na noge. Pristupi grobu, sagnu se vitka i pridahnu k ruži, pođe amo, pođe tamo, tu pridignu pupolj, ondje otrgnu uveo list i baci ga. Pri tom reče mi: - Hvala bogu, cvijeće lijepo uspijeva. Ja sam ga zasadila. Ne smijte se. Nije li pravo? Taj čovjek koji tu spava nema duše na svijetu, ni duše da mu nakiti grob. Kamen su mu postavili, da, tvrd kamen, ko što su ljudska srca. Je li to dosta? Cvijeće je ljepše, to diše, to miriše, to živi. Za karanfil sam se jako bojala, išao je nekako na zlo. Al se oporavio. Gledajte kako je pun, kako je rumen. Milota. - A tko vas je naputio, Nežice, da posadite cvijeće na grob toga nepoznatog vam čovjeka? - Tko? Ala ste čudni! Srce. Kad nije drugi htio, pa sam ja sirota djevojka. Mislim da nijesam zgriješila. Koliko puta čitala sam čisto sama te njegove lijepe-prelijepe pjesme. Valjda vjerujete i vi da su lijepe, ako su i kranjske. Prije čitala sam samo koledarčić i priče o Lažljivom Kljukcu. Ha, ha, ha! Mišljah luda da je to med, a ono vam je smet. Kad su mi te pjesme došle u ruke, ej, to su bili drugi računi. Znate li kako je čovjeku pri duši na Veliki petak, ili kad vam majka umre, ili kad što lijepo, slatko snivate, kad vam to onako živo ide u srce? Tako su me se primile i te poezije. Nekako mi je tužno i dobro bilo. Ne razumijem, dakako, svega. Ima tu latinskih imena, a gdješta je i previsoko pisano. Dakako, Prešern je bio učen gospodin, a ja luda djevojka. Al to razumijem da je morao dobar biti, da je nesretan bio - radi nekakve djevojke. Ne znam kako je kad tko drugog ljubi a drugi njega ne ljubi - al zlo mora svakako biti. Pa mi je Prešerna žao bilo. Vidiš, rekoh sebi, taj siromah je toliko lijepih pjesama napisao. Za koga? Za sve ljude. Nije li istina? Svakomu srcu godi kad njegove poezije pjeva ili čita, svakoj duši je milo. Ne znam kako, zašto, ali jest. A šta ima od toga? Na, ovaj kamen, ovaj tvrdi kamen. To je sve. A kad je živ bio, nije se nitko za njega brinuo. Zato sam mu posadila cvijeće. Ni od toga nema, dakako, ništa. Al ako pogleda s neba na svoj grob, veselit će ga to da na njegovu grobu žive ruže i karanfil. Pa i to. Veli se, kad je tiha noć, kad cijeli svijet spava da se cvijeće sagiblje na grob i da šapće pokojniku što li je po danu lijepa vidjelo, što li su ptice pripovijedale, a pokojnik sniva o tom. Možda mu je ova ruža pripovijedala kako mu čuvam i kitim grob. Znam da bi mu to drago bilo čuti da mu ostatke čuva bar jedna živa duša. Djevojka govorila je te riječi glasom priprostim, iskrenim, a na licu vidjelo joj se da je svaka riječ iz duše nikla. - Recite mi sad: je l' pravo što radim? - zapita nas Neža poslije časka. - I dično je - rekoh. - Blagoslovljen svaki grob koji ima takva anđela čuvara, i sretan slavni pjesnik da zlatno sjeme njegove poezije cvate toli lijepim cvijećem u vašem srcu. - Nežo - skoči Albert na noge - ti si uistinu zlata vrijedna. - Gle, gle - nasmjehnu se Neža - sad sam zlato, dragi Alberte, a prije? Ja ti velim da nijesam ni srebro, ni zlato, ni drago kamenje, već Neža, jesi l' čuo, Neža, u koje ima pravo, zdravo srce. Al sad se vratimo, već je vrijeme, tetka bi se mogla rasrditi. Čekajte - zaustavi se - ponesite spomen sa pjesnikova groba. Hoćete li? - Molim vas pače lijepo. Djevojka pristupi grobu, razmaknu rukom grmlje i ubra napokon velik lijep karanfil koji se je divno žario rumenilom. - Evo vam karanfila - reče podav mi cvijet - vjerujte da mi je žao što sam ga ubila, jer ovo cvijeće kanda su mi braća i sestrice. No al vam neka bude. Čuvajte ga, bar ćete se sjećati poslije mnogo godina Prešernova groba. Ne bojte se. Svijet veli da nije dobro trgati cvijeće s groba. Ja sve mislim da korijen svakoga cvijeta seže do pokojnikova srca, da je to srce i poslije smrti živo. A kakvo zlo nam može donijeti ovakav skroman, mirisav cvjetić koji je iznikao iz dobra, plemenita srca? Ne vjerujem zato u tu ludu bajku. - Hvala, Nežice - odvratih - hoću ga čuvati dok budem živ. - A meni ništa? - zapita uvrijeđen Albert. - Jesi l' ti to i zaslužio? - nasmjehnu se ispod oka djevojka - ta tu ti ne cvatu gospodski tulipani i georgine, tu cvate samo ruža i karanfil, samo kranjsko cvijeće. - Nežo! - namršti se Albert. - Dajte i njemu, dajte - umolih je - vjerujte, zaslužio je. - Neka mu, da mu ne bude žao. Na drž'! - pruži mu djevojka drugi karanfil - da ne plačeš. Baš ga nijesi potpuno zaslužio. I da mi se već nijesi rugao Kranjcima, jer šta si ti nego Kranjac. Čuvaj mi klinčac, ne zavrgni ga. Pitat ću te ja za račun! - nadoveza mlada dignuv tobož prijeteći prstić. - Ne boj se, Nežo - odvrati Albert - od tebe sam naučio da sam Kranjac, Slovenac, i vjeruj mi, to ću i ostati dok bude u meni duše. Da, pobratime - okrenu se mladić k meni stisnuv mi ruku - na ovom svetom mjestu, pri ovom slavnom grobu zakunimo se, ti Hrvat, ja Slovenac, da ćemo ostati vjerni sinovi svoga plemena. - Da, Alberte, kunimo se da nas neće nikakvo zlatno mito otkinuti od našega stabla, da ćemo s njim dijeliti sve jade, za nj boriti se za cijelog našeg života; da ćemo dizati s drugim poštenjacima domovinu iz ropskoga praha. Ni jedno zlo ne odvrati nas od toga; bit ćemo čestiti ljudi, a učit ćemo i svoju djecu da budu vrla i čestita. Služit ćemo velikoj ideji Slavenstva do svoga groba. - Hoćemo, svjedokom budi nam bog na nebu, ovo divno slovensko gorje, slavni pjesnik u grobu. - I ova dobra djevojka. - Amen! - pljesnu djevica rukama - tako valja, sad ste dobri ljudi. Izljubismo se Albert i ja, a djevojka će kroz posmijeh veselo: - E, kad ste takvi poštenjaci, kad mi srce toli veselo skače, zapečatit ću i ja to svjedočanstvo. Do boga je visoko, do groba duboko, tu nijesam neg ja. Nijesam kriva, i neće mi biti grijeh, to će najbolje znati dobri bog i Franjo Prešern. Zatim sagnu glavicu i, poljubiv Alberta, a poslije mene živo, porumenje dovrh glave, i ne rekav riječi, krenu hrlo preko groblja kući, a mi za njom. Putem složih svoj karanfil u knjigu, među Prešernove pjesme. Kad dođosmo opet na "Staru poštu", pozdravi nas domaćica kroz šalu: - Jeste li već jednom došli? Već sam mislila da ste se gdje na putu izgubili. Ta morali ste bar deset litanija izmoliti na groblju. - Ne bojte se, tetko - otpovrnu Neža kroz šalu - dobri su to ljudi. Posve se popraviše. Ja sam ih dokraja izliječila. - E, samo kad si ti zadovoljna - kimnu gospodarica - pa je sve dobro, jer si ionako gora nego kakav "jezični doktor". Naš zavjet na pjesnikovu grobu prevrnuo nam je posvema dušu. I moj prijan i ja bili smo vedriji, veseliji. Kad drvo presadiš u zemlju koja mu ne prija, nekako zakržljavi i objesi grane, ali kad ga vratiš prirođenoj zemlji, zazelenjet će življe, dizat će slobodno grane prema nebu. Tako mi, prekrštena mlada slavenska krv. Moj Albert nije već čitao svojih njemačkih klasika, dim njegove smotke dizao se u plavetnim kolucima k nebu. Šalio se, veselio se. Ali i to naše veselje bilo je nekako čudno. U prisutnosti djevojke šutjeli smo obojica kao mravi. Nešto nam je bilo na putu, nešto nam je grlo stezalo, nijesmo je pravo pogledati smjeli, a opet smo je neprestance gledali ispod oka. Kad smo sami bili, malo kada bi njezino ime spomenuli. Osnovasmo orijaške osnove kojih vam ne bih pripovijedati smio. Meni se prije vazda motao po glavi stari toranj kraj mjesta, mučila, široki krvnički mač, zarđalo koplje, pozlaćeno sudačko žezlo, uopće sva romantička ropotarija koja se čuva u mjesnom "arkivu". U mojoj glavi rađa se strahovita romantična pjesma o vitezovima, vješticama i nesretnoj ljubavi dakako. Sad je bilo drukčije. Romantika ispušila mi se preko noći - odsad gledao sam samo čistu, bistru narav, divotni kraj, krepki taj narod, i duša bijaše mi puna puncata. Ja i Albert življasmo u nekom deliriju koji je domaćici dosta povoda dao da nam se naruga, da nas ljudski pokara, te je nejedanput spomenula da se Neža veoma vara ako misli da smo izliječeni; prvašnja bolest da je doduše minula, ali sada da se pojavila nova, mnogo opasnija. Pravo je govorila dobra domaćica. Bila je ženska iskusna, a u glavi joj do dva zdrava oka. Čemu da tajim što ste valjda već i sami pogodili. Obojica, to jest ja i Albert, zaljubismo se ujedanput u Nežu. Šta ćete? To je sve ono nesretno svjedočanstvo na Prešernovu grobu, ona umiljatost, onaj nehinjeni naravski čar koji je jak odoljeti i razboritu mužu, nekmoli golobradim mladićima koji povrh toga i stihove grade. Taj vrlo zapleteni slučaj gdje dva pobratima zavolješe jednu te istu djevojku, nije nimalo nov, a bio je posve naravan kod nas, jer uistinu ne pamtim da je u ono doba živjela u Kranju još koja druga krasotica koja bi bila smjela očarati bud Alberta bud mene te odvrnuti nas od Nežice. Nijesam uistinu znao kako će se taj dramatički sukob riješiti, jer ako je djevojka možda i razumjela kako nam se njezino lice po glavi vrti, opet bijaše toliko mudra da je sve poklone, svu lasku primala za prijateljstvo, te jednakom nježnosti vraćala prijazan da se nijedan od nas dva mlada zelenjaka nije smio pohvaliti većim uspjehom. Svakako bijaše pametnija od nas među kojima nastade od to doba neko tajno ali strasno takmljenje. Skladasmo pjesme, ode, ditirambe, sonete, oponašasmo narodne pjesme, ali sve - narodu, domovini, Slavenstvu, a te plodove nesretne mašte čitasmo jedan drugomu kao pobratim pobratimu. No povrh toga gradili smo ljubavne pjesme sve Neži i Neži. Ali te robe ne priopćismo jedan drugomu. Naše takmljenje bijaše, dakako, djetinjasto. Kad je trebalo Neži da namota vunu, prepirasmo se tko li će joj vunu držati; kad joj pade marama na zemlju, poletjeli bismo obojica tko će joj maramu dići, i više te djetinjarije. A ona se samo smiješila, kao što se zvijezda smiješi čovjeku sred noći. Svakako joj je to godilo. Molim vas, sirotica cijelu godinu sama - uvijek za gospodarstvom. Bila je dobra gospodarica. I neka je ženska glava kakva mu drago, nevina kao ljiljan na polju, čista kao jutarnja rosa, te djevojke nema na svijetu kojoj ne bi laskava riječ iz usta mladića ugrijala to malo srdašce. No posve je naravski da ta ljubavna diplomacija nije kraj naših usijanih glava dugo potrajati mogla. Jednoga večera - bilo je dosta kasno - povratismo se u svoju sobu. Albert bijaše začudo nemiran. I u meni je nekako kuhalo. - Prijatelju - reče mi stupiv pred mene i razvaliv strasno oči - rad sam ti čitati pjesmu. Hoćeš li me slušati? - Drage volje! Čitaj - rekoh sjednuv za stol i zapaliv novu smotku. - Al je malo drugačija nego dosadanje. Ljubavna je - produlji Albert nešto oštrijim naglaskom. - Svejedno - odgovorih kratko. Moj Albert poče nešto pridušenim glasom čitati odulje čislo kitica, dosta skladnih doduše, ali punih vrlo hiperboličkih prispodoba, a sve se je kretalo oko mlade djevojke. Ta vi to znate. Takvom prilikom običava mladi vilin sin oplijeniti Homera, Shakespearea, Kalidasa, koran, narodne pjesme, botaniku, zoologiju i mineralogiju, sve grčko i rimsko pogansko nebo, pa k tomu i kršćanski pakao. Albert je stihove vrlo dobro čitao. Malo-pomalo oslobodio mu se glas, te je deklamovao upravo zanosnim žarom, pri čemu mu je list papira drhtao u ruci. Pjesma bijaše preduga, ali svakako vatrena. Kao da ga sad čujem. Upravo se zaletio u ogromnu sliku koja je po prilici glasila: Orijaškom školjkom ta je zelengora Sred valova nedoglednog svjetskog mora, A ko biser zrno divno u njoj sijeva Čiste duše čarobnica - mlada djeva. Albert čitao je tu vrlo titansku prispodobu uzvišenim patosom, kad pod prozorom zatuli strahoviti rog, a iza toga zakriješti vukoliko grlo: "Gospodari, gospodarice, dvanaesta je odbila, vatru zapretajte..." itd. avec une grace infinie. Ja se s toga pasjeg koncerta potresoh do dna duše. Ali Albert - Albert, komu ta kanibalska arija noćobdije zakrči "cijelo more božanske harmonije", zadrhta, problijedi, baci papir, pogleda me kanda će me zadaviti i poleti k prozoru. Ja za njim. Sred jasne noći opazismo nasred trga pod našim prozorom crnu siluetu noćnog stražara, po maniri Albrechta Dürera, kako, držeći koplje, rog i lampu, neumoljivom hladnokrvnosti na mjesec laje te zapečati napokon svoju velemudru lekciju apostrofom na svetoga Florijana. Albert bijaše bijesan i doviknu čuvaru noćnoga mira vrlo nepjesničku "Laku noć" koju mu ovaj bez obzira na pravila pristojnosti nešto masnije odvrati i mirnim korakom svoj put nastavi. Kušao sam umiriti prijatelja. Razjasnih mu da se noćobdiji ne može ovaj neskladni intermezzo nikako u grijeh upisati, da on dapače vrši svoje zvanje na istom mjestu gdje su ga po svoj prilici vršili njegovi predšasnici kroz nekoliko vjekova. Spomenuh mu i to da stražar, poznavajući lokalne običaje, nije mogao naslutiti da će tkogod u Kranju o ponoći deklamovati ljubavni ditiramb - da je sve to samo jedan od onih slučajeva koji se zove "zlobom sudbine". Badava. Nemili, nenadani dojam noćnoga kukurikanja toliko bješe razjario mladića da se je teškom kletvom zakleo da će se osvetiti toj sovi javne sigurnosti. Uvjeriv se da su moji dokazi preslabi, doviknuh prijatelju koji je po sebi gnjevan amo-tamo koračao: - Čitaj dalje! - Neću, ne mogu. - Alberte! - Šta je? - Ova pjesma ide Nežu. Ti je ljubiš. - Da, da - odreza Albert i doda obustaviv se preda mnom: - I ti je ljubiš. Govori. - Ne tajim da mi je mila. - Znam, već duže vremena opazio sam to po tvojoj prevelikoj udvornosti. - I ja sam to opazio. Zašutjesmo. Bilo mi je teško. Dva pobratima ljube istu djevojku. Valja mi priznati da smo došli do točke gdje ljubav prelazi u sebičnost. Dječaci! - A tko će taj sukob riješiti? - zapita Albert ponešto strasno. - Djevojka - odvratih. - Dobro - prista mladić pruživ mi desnicu - mi moramo ostati prijatelji. Nas veže sveti vez. Ljubav za Nežu ne smije nam biti zaprekom našeg zvanja. Borimo se za nju otvoreno, pošteno. Ona neka sudi čija li će biti ljubeznica, čija li sestra. - Tako valja, Alberte! Neža neka odluči. Bio ti, bio ja nesretan, svaki neka se pokori sudbini. Tako se izmirismo svečano. Dječaci! Sad smo se manje bavili patriotičkim pjesništvom, jedan i drugi iščupa svoj kontraband - šta ga je skovao bio bez znanja prijatelja - ljubavne pjesme Neži. Svake noći čitali smo te plodove izmjenice i zaboravismo kraj te živahne deklamacije da smo suparnici. Samo noćobdija, taj crni demon, sjetio bi nas proze. Ali i njemu dođe crni petak. Bilo je jedne ponoći. Utrnusmo svijeću. Čekasmo za prozorom. Eno ga! Iz uske ulice klipše demon. Stane. Kukuriknu. Ali u taj par prsnu iz našega prozora kao iz lumbarde dažd gnjilih jabuka i jaja na jadnog kopljanika koji je, prestravljen od tih neparfimiranih meteora, stisnuo glavu među ramena te sunuo preko trga kao krijesnica preko neba, zaboraviv svetoga Florijana i zamumljav: "Ferdamana krota!". Mi idealni ljudi nijesmo zaonda poznavali paragrafa o uvredi javne straže te se vrlo začudismo da je taj skandal postao glavnim predmetom konverzaciji cijeloga gradića. Na sreću bijaše Albertov ujak gradski načelnik, ili vijećnik, te cijelo bombardovanje nije imalo nikakvih posljedica, van što smo ispod oka opazili na zelenoj uniformi stražara zlatolikih tragova vješto bačenih jaja. Svakako pobijedismo mi. Noćobdija nije više kukurikao pod našim prozorom. Tako mogasmo do mile volje fabrikate srca svoga deklamovati do zore. Dječaci! Zar nijesmo i mi kukurikali? A Neža? Šta da rekne mlada djevojka kojoj je duša čista kao gorsko vrelo, kad iz dvije duše, na dvoja usta u jedan hip prvi put čuje o ljubavi? jer mi joj govorasmo napokon u sav glas, kako je već navada nepromišljenoj mladeži. Sirota se je snebivala, rumenjela, sirota nije znala šta će. Napokon počesmo i njoj priopćivati svoje ljubavne pjesme, a znao je za njih i ostali svijet po gradiću jer su se ljudi i krasnoga i ružnoga spola silno gurkali u rebra pokazujući prstom na nas mlade vjetrenjake. Neki umirovljeni činovnik velevješt poznavalac gradskih starina, koji mi je znao matematičkom točnosti označiti trgovački put Mlečana preko gornje Kranjske, gladeći pri tom keficom svoje bojadisane brkove - matematičkom točnosti, s koje malda me nije vrag odnio, običavao je u svoje arheologično predavanje uplesti stanovite ironične zakašljaje, sipati iznad debelih očala vrlo ujedljive poglede i pri čaši vina istiskati kojekakvih natuknica o Neži da je sirota djevojka stajala kao skuhan rak, a ja i Albert kao skuhane cikle. Djevojka je šutjela i morala je šutjeti. Da je samo jednim okom više nalijevo ili nadesno trenula, bila bi stvar došla na varoški bubanj, a ovako brusile se jezičine samo iz prikrajka. I Albert i ja bijasmo joj dragi, i duše mi, ni sad ne bih znao reći koga je od nas onako istinski ljubila; no smetena, nemirna bila je svakako. Više puta znala je u vrtu sjediti za vezivom ili pletivom, a nas dvojica do nje. Mi smo joj čitali pjesme. Neža, slušajući tu svoju glorifikaciju, zažarila bi se dovrh glave, spustila duge fine trepavice te napola kroz smijeh rekla: - Ta ja to nijesam, ja to nijesam; da znate, to je prava grehota. - Ja sam je naime bio prispodobio s nekakvom kršćanskom sveticom, a Albert s nekakvom poganskom božicom, jer mi, školski pilići, nijesmo još pravo znali da i u prirodi, među živim stvorovima, poezije ima. Tako nas je vazda znala odbijati šalom, smijehom, ali toli čudnovatim smijehom da sam joj dva-tri puta opazio suzicu pod trepavicom. Nama mladićima - koji jošte nijesmo znali za logiku i za silogizam osjećaja - oprostite mi taj paradoks - nama mladićima bilo je teško, mučno. To usporedno takmljenje dvaju prijatelja - koje ionako nije moglo dovesti do cilja - bude nam upravo nesnosno. Domaćica, fina oka, motrila nas je onako smiješeći se te mi jednom reče: - Nijesam mislila da u Hrvatskoj toliko žigica ima; al se je i Albert pohrvatio. - Ja sam tu metaforu usprkos jedva minulom ispitu zrelosti - vrlo dobro razumio te se ljudski zastidio, no ta diplomatička natuknica priproste Kranjice nije opametila ni mene ni Alberta. Nalazeći se u takvoj maglovitoj i liričnoj situaciji, sjeđasmo jednom, jedno tri četvrti ure od Kranja, kraj ceste jedan naproti drugomu, odbijajući mučke dimove iz svojih smotaka. Dim izvijao se je sve jače i gušće, znak silovite, rastuće strasti. U taj par pojavi se na vrhu brežuljka pod kojim smo sjedili neka uistinu vrlo čudna spodoba, spuštajući se baletnim korakom nizbrdice. Bijaše to čovjek visok, suh kao kolac u vinogradu. Imao je na sebi prekratke, crno i bijelo kockaste hlače, crn frak dosta izlizan, koji nije nikako njegovu stasu primjeren bio, žute papuče na nogama, vrlo nejasnu košulju bez prsluka, crvenu, genijalno svezanu maramu oko vrata, trošan, dosta ćelav cilindarski šešir na lijevom uhu i malen, u plavetan rubac smotan svežanj pod desnim pazuhom. Mi se čuđasmo toj neobičnoj prikazi tim više jer je suho košćunasto lice pomno obrijano bilo. U crtama čovjeka nije se pokazivala ni najmanja karakteristika; bijaše to prava zagonetka. Uzvinuta donja usnica pokazivala je nešto cezarske samosvijesti, a ona dva ukočena oka ispod tankih obrva ili bijahu znak bolesti koja se delirium tremens zove, ili biljeg onog zanosa za koji se veli: "Bog je u nama koji nas jari i grije." Pogađali smo dugo u koji bi se red sisavaca taj nenadani individuum uvrstiti mogao, te se napokon složismo da bi to član štovanog krojačkog ceha biti mogao, koga progoni "nemila sudbina". No budući svjetski ljudi i štovatelji svačije osobne slobode, odlučismo ne dotjerati svoje radoznalosti na kraj, niti se miješati u zvanje žandara kojima pripada pravo upitati svakoga čovjeka na cesti za njegov putni list. Stoga ne trenusmo trenom, nadajući se da će tobožnji vitez igle i konca minuti kraj nas kao oblak preko neba jasna. Ali se prevarismo. Čovjek u kockastim hlačama kao da je bio vrlo agresivne naravi. Došav do nas, stane, stavi kao maitre de plaisir desnu papuču pred lijevu, snimi šešir, uzvinu obrve, puhnu dva-tri puta u zrak i pokloni se nadesno i nalijevo poklonom s kojeg posumnjasmo da tu kakav clown jahačkog društva incognito putuje. Ali i ovaj put prevarismo se. Čovjek progovori, buljeći preda se, njemačkim jezikom: - Naš vijek je zator umjetnosti, uti figura docet. Ja, visokoštovano općinstvo, ne letim na hipogrifu u vilinski svijet, kao što Wieland veli, već per pedes apostolorum, evo ovako - i pri tom baci čovjek dostojanstvenim prezirom lijevu papuču od sebe. - Da, moja gospodo, vi me pitate s punim pravom: tko sam. Čujte i plačite. Ja sam Karlo Moor, Fiesko, Markez Poza, Egmont, mlinarski djetić Konrad et caetera, et caetera. Sjećate li se riječi: "O prokleto komentatorsko doba!" "Sire, dajte, slobodu misli." Znate li to? - I pri tom okrenu se čovjek na peti. - Umjetnost! ha! ha! Fraza! A ja sam umjetnik. Po Tržiču, Radolci, Celju ori se moja slava, pače u Gracu proslavio sam se u ulozi sluge. A sad? Ne pitajte me! Bomba pade u naše društvo. Razletjesmo se; mene baci sudbina amo na cestu. "Bit ili ne bit, to se pita", veli glasoviti Hamlet, a ja nemam ni groša. Odgovorite vi na pitanje danskog princa. Vidim da ste plemeniti, a ja se zovem Artur Feldmann. Imam li vam više reći? O, zašto nije još ovamo sinulo sunce prosvjete? Apolo! Gdje si? Oh Apolo! Kako da on dođe među ovu kranjsku bagažu? Je li vrijedno da koturn gazi ovu barbarsku zemlju gdje ljudi ne govore Schillerovim jezikom već laju kao psi? - Karlo Moor pruži nam svoj ćelavi cilindar pred nos da nam je desnica nehotice zabludila u džep po onaj groš koga nije bilo u Arturovoj torbi. Olimpijski posmijeh pojavi se na licu komedijaša kad opazi dvije srebrne šestice u svom klobuku, kojima dodasmo svaki po jednu finu smotku. Fiesko nataknu cilindar, pobra lijevu papuču i, pristupiv graciozno k meni, reče: - Gospodine moj, dajte mi malo vatre! - Zapali i, dotaknuv se ponosito šešira, reče: - Čast mi je preporučiti se gospodi! - Zatim odskakuta pjevakajući ariju iz Roberta: Pusta varka vam je zlato - i nesta ga za šumicom. - Eto ti putujuće "kulture" - rekoh Albertu. - Putujuća kuga - odvrati Albert. - Schiller okrenuo bi se zaista tri puta u grobu da vidi toga apostola germanske kulture. - Da se Schiller okrene - odvratih kroz šalu - zatvorila bi ga policija, jer ti apostoli ili, bolje reći, "švindleri" imaju dan-danas u državi privilegium. Digosmo se da se povratimo kući. Deklamacije putujućeg komedijaša nekako nas se čudno dojmiše. Bijasmo ljuti. Ovakav smet smije grditi Slavena na slavenskoj zemlji, a opet ga nadarismo. "Golubinja" ili, bolje reći luda slavenska ćud! Albert je te i slične misli vrlo žestoko razlagao, ali nas eto pred mjestom. - Alberte! - rekoh - pustimo to. Doći će Vidovdan. I Slaveni će jednom reći: Afflavit deus, et dissipati sunt! Govorimo o drugom, o Neži. Ljubi li tebe ili mene? - Što ja znam - slegnu mladac ramenima - zašto i pitaš? - Kako neću? Uvaži. Mi tu sjedimo u malenu mjestancu. Zaokupismo djevicu. Takmimo se. Ona ljubi, da, ljubi, jer se je sva prevrnula. Nije li? - Jest. - Al koga? Toga ne znaš ni ti ni ja. Djevojka ne smije da kaže. Slušaj me. Pustimo da se djevica sabere, da razmišlja. Uklonimo se. Kada nas ne bude ovdje, reći će joj srce koji li je pravi. Onda nek sudi. Hoćeš li? - Dobro, pravo je tako. Čežnja odaje pravu ljubav. Sjeđasmo opet u vrtu "Stare pošte" za večerom. Pripovijedali smo o dramatičkom prizoru kraj ceste, i bilo je dosta smijeha. Napokon izjavismo da ćemo dalje u goru na put - na Bledsko jezero, na Bohinjsko jezero - k izvoru Save - i to sutra zorom. Domaćin i domaćica odobriše našu odluku. Neža zadrhta neopazice. - Koliko ćete proboraviti vremena? - zapita. - Četrnaest dana - odvrati Albert. - Pa onda? - reče radoznalo Neža. - Povratit ćemo se - otpovrnuh. Domaćin zađe u kuću i pozva sa sobom Alberta da mu preda pismo prijatelju u Bledu; domaćica pođe prigledati u kuhinju. Za stolom osta pletući Neža i ja, gledajući preda se, motajući smotku. Oko dršćućega plamena svijeće vijali se noćni leptiri, a mjesečina virila je kroz lišće. Ujedanput ozva se kladivo sa starog tornja. Jedanaesta ura. - Luna sije, kladvo bije - istisnuh u pol glasa nehotice. - Da - reče Neža nasmjehnuv se. - Zorom dakle polazite? - Da. Al zbilja, moram vam povratiti Prešernove Poezije. - Ta vi ćete se svakako povratiti. - Hoću. - Ponesite ih sa sobom. Čitajte na Savici Krst pri Savici i vratite mi poslije knjigu. - Dobro. Učinit ću kako rekoste. S tornja se opet ozva kladivo. Četvrt na dvanaest. - Kasno je - rekoh zamišljen - vrijeme je da legnemo. - Istina - odvrati djevojka - sutra valja vam uraniti. Digosmo se i laganim korakom iđasmo prema kući. Bilo je tiho, tihano. Nepomično stajaše drveće i cvijeće, nepomično visoka gora. Dođosmo do vrtnih vrata. - Pa zbogom, Nežice, do viđenja! Djevojka prislonila se na stup. Nagnula bješe glavicu, skrstila ručice. Kanda je snivala. Tad, kanda joj nešto mozgom munu, dignu glavu, pogleda me. U crnom joj oku sijevnu mjesečina. Uhvatih je za ruku. Djevojka kanda će je ustegnuti, ali ne ustegnu. - Laku noć! - šapnu Neža. Bilo je kanda joj je u oku sinula suza. Primakoh joj se bliže. Osjetih žarki joj dah. Nehotice dotaknuše se moja usta njezine usne. Djevojka ne pobježe, njezina usta odgovoriše mojim. Prenu se. - Zbogom! Zbogom! - šaptaše uzrujana - do viđenja! - Da, zbogom, do viđenja! - Djevojka uteče. Mir i pokoj vladao je nad mjestancem, i kad je noćobdija javio ponoć, već sam snivao - o Neži. Kad je drugog dana sjajna rosa zatreptila o jutarnjem suncu, bjesmo već dobrano odmakli od Kranja put onih gorskih gorostasa gdje živi neiskvarena jezgra slovenskoga naroda, gdje je u davnini bilo zadnje utočište slovenske slobode. Premda je dah jutarnjeg povjetarca življe jario našu mladu krv i okrilio brze noge, to opet nijesam osjećao u srcu veselja. Teško se lučiš od svakoga mjesta gdje si nekoliko ugodnih dana preživio, a nekmoli ja koji sam "venuo i plamtio" za Nežu. Gledajući po raznim krajevima svijeta krasotu prirode u raznim spodobama, nehotice se podajemo nekoj djetinjastoj čežnji, nehotice poželimo da bismo mogli poput boga svagdje u svako doba prisutni biti, a uvjerenje da je ta želja luda, neispunjiva, probudi u nama neko bolno, neveselo osjećanje. Njezin poljubac još mi je gorio na usnama. Kad god dozvah u pamet usplamaj crnog joj oka o mjesečini, uzdrhta mi srce, i ona riječ "Do viđenja" odjekivala je neprestance u mojoj duši. Tako koračah zamišljen uz Alberta. Kadšto potisnuh brže, misleći da ću, brže hodajući k našemu cilju, i brže povratiti se Neži. O djevojci ne progovorismo ni riječi jer smo veoma mnogo o njoj mislili. Dođosmo na Bledsko jezero. Ja nijesam "paysažista" da vam živom bojom orišem taj romantički kraj. U vijencu tamne jelove gore stoji čisto, odugačko jezero; oko jezera vidiš čislo bijelih ljetnika i zaselaka, ondje na žalu stoji i crkva, pod crvenim krovom dakako. Dalje tik jezera iznikla je okomita visoka pećina, a vrh nje starinski, sredovječni grad. Sred plavetnog jezera ističe se otočić. Tu stoji sred zelenog gaja na brežuljku crkvica djevice Marije do koje ti se valja uspeti preko devedeset stuba. Gdje se sada pjeva slava bogorodici, žrtvovahu nekad slovenske djevojke božici Ladi žrtve. Evo vam u prozi Bledskog jezera. Koliko puta sjeđasmo ja i Albert na vršku brijega gledajući mučke tu divotnu sliku. Tko da i govori, tko bi mogao govoriti kad mu se pred očima razvija taj čarobni amfiteatar, to srebrno jezero, to plavetno nebo, te bijele kućice, ti zeleni gajevi, ti mrki vrhovi, a nada svim zlatno sunce. Bilo mi je da vidim na otoku Ladin gaj, da se iz zelenila vije bijeli dim žrtve pod nebo; bilo mi je da djevice pletu vijence, da pjevaju miloglasne pjesme, a pod svedenim granjem smiješi se divna, stidna, krasna, priprosta božica Lada, ta slika i prilika Nežina. Bilo mi je kanda to vidim. Ali probudi me zvonce crkvice. Lagano, milo kucalo je srebrno zvonce preko sjajne vode, uz mrku goru kao čudna tužaljka, kao naricanje snuždene duše. Gore slovenske, čuste li to? Dušo slavenska, ne dršće li iz toga tananog zvonca stara, starinska bugarka tvoja? Ali dalje, dalje - doviknu nam nemirno srce - i pođosmo dalje u grdno, divlje gorje, u zelenu pustinju - gdje nema ljudskoga glasa. Preko Bohinjskoga jezera nosio nas je ribarski čamac. Voda je čista kao staklo. Sunce dopire do dna igrajući na žutom pijesku. U dubini vidiš gdje počiva drven panj, gdje leži gorostasan siv kamen, gdje brza hitra pastrva. Tajanstvenim šumom pljuska voda o čamac. Ribar sjedi, ribar vesla, ribar šuti. Vidi mu se, vjetar i bura su mu kumovali, grom mu je prijatelj. Čudno te spopada čuvstvo, i nagiblješ se k vodi, i pitaš taj panj, i pitaš taj kamen: gdje vam je vila, čudna, čarobita, slavenska vila? Sjedi li još tu na dnu staklenog jezera kad mjesečina dršće po mirnim valovima? Plače li, pjeva li, je li umrla? je li? A iz sjajne ljeskajuće se vode kanda mi se je nasmiješilo milo djevojačko - Nežino - lice, i srce mi kliknu: - Živi vila, ah živi! Visoki, strmi, mrki dižu se oko nas vrhovi, kao mračna vojska divova koja čuva taj čarobni tajanstveni kut. Iz rebara, nad glavom, iznikla je divovima tisućljetna šuma, gdje nema sunca ni svjetla. A više nad njima ljeskaju se o suncu vječni snježnici kao ogromni srebrni štitovi proti tuđemu bijesu. Sad smo pristali na drugom kraju jezera. Ribar nas vodi stoljetnim hladom u goru. Ide i šuti, šuti i ide. Nema tu puta. Samo je bura među šumskim stupovljem utrla kukavnu stazu. Šuma ori se gromom, lišće dršće. Dalje ne možeš. Visoka pukne pred tobom stijena, a sred stijene mrke i glatke probješnjuje, grmeći s visoka, sjajan slap i baca se u dubinu, u kamenu kotlinu. Srebro je, misliš. Užas te grabi. Kako neće! Ta i ono cvijeće i drveće oko slapa dršće od straha. Sad zabljesnu i sunce nad gorom. Milijuni alema sinuše zrakom, milijuni kapljica trepte poput zvijezde na cvijeću i drveću. Uskliknuo bi, ali se kameniš. Divota je to i strahota. To je Savica, mlada Sava. Srebrna šumeći, kipeći baca se među drevnom šumom preko razmrvljenog krša, bijesna provali u Bohinjsko jezero, pa iz njeg teče k jugu - jugu. Tu sam čitao Prešernov Krst pri Savici, tu sam ga oćutio do dna srca, do najdublje dubine moje duše. Sveti strah mi potrese tijelo. U veličajnom zakutku prirode bijahu slobodni Slovenci zadnji očajni boj proti tuđem bijesu, pod ovim svetim žrtvenikom tecijaše zadnja žrtva slobode, krv iz njihovih srca, u gromor slapa miješao se zadnji očajni vapaj: "Na tleh leže Slovenstva stebri stari!" I gora zadrhta od užasa. Kraj mene i Alberta stajaše ribar, dugoljasta, kamena lica, visok kao gora, buljeći u gromornu pjenu. Nije li to praunuk onih koji tude izgubiše glavu? Da, bit će. Bar takvi su i oni bili. Duše nam klonu od svetoga šuma. Tu iskapismo kupu čiste "žive" vode, tu se pobratismo snova, prisegosmo vječnu vjeru Slavenstvu, a visoko nad nama sipao je slap svoj kristalni biser. Bilo je da vidimo zlatnu maglu, a kroz nju da trepti lijepo lice slavenske vile - lice djevojčice Neže. Nijem, ukočen gledao nas je ribar. Mislio je valjda da smo poludjeli. Zar nema vatre u njegovu srcu? Iskra ima, iskra! Samo da popuhne vjetar, iskra planut će plamenom. A mi bjesmo pokršteni, spašeni, prava djeca svojega roda. Bilo je kasno popodne, kad se vraćasmo u Kranj. Jedno dvije ure od gradića stoji selo, već mu ne pamtim imena - a u selu kraj ceste lijepa čista krčma s vrtom. Amo zakrenusmo da se okrijepimo. To je imala biti zadnja "štacija". Sjednuv pod široku sjenku, pozvasmo krčmara. Umah pojavi se pred nama trbonja rumena nosa pod zelenom kapicom, i kad se opitasmo za utrobu njegove pivnice, omjeri našu romantičku uniformu te reče mirno i dostojanstveno: - Eh, znate, ja imam kojekakva vina, pa za bolje goste i "lutemberškog". - Naš viteški ponos bijaše tom prezirnom opaskom ponešto uvrijeđen, a ja odvratih vrlo hladno omašnomu Ganimedu - imao, čini mi se, za cimer "crvenog vola": - Pošto se i mi brojimo u bolje goste, donesite nam prije svega polić lutemberškog. "Crveni vol", s toga odgovora ponešto zbunjen, otklipsa po vino. U taj par zaustavi se vrlo fina kočija pred vratima, a glasan smijeh od ceste dokaže da tu i krasna spola ima. Uistinu. Začas uniđu u vrt dvije dame i dva mlada gospodina te sjedoše za drugi stol pod brajdom. Mlađa dama, krupna crnka, bila je po crtama lica i njemačkom izgovoru svakako Slovenka, i druga, ponešto suha plavuša, sa dugim uvojcima, kušala je zalud oponašati kakvu lady. Mladići, vrlo koketno na lovačku obučeni, kao da su više pomnje posvećivali svojoj kosi negoli mozgu. Kraj najbolje volje ne mogu vam opisati njihova lica jer su strahovito prazna bila. To društvo bilo je bez sumnje juste milieu među aristokracijom i birokracijom, gospoda bez gospoštine. Plavuša poče nas mjeriti očalinom, za njom i ostali. Napokon prihvati plavuša vrlo rđavom francuštinom: - Voila des gens curieux! - Je voudrais savoir leur metier - reče mlađa vrlo barbarski. - Gens de rien - reče prvi birokratić. - Leur presence est en tout cas embarassante - reče drugi birokratić. Ne mareći za to birokratičko gatanje i za tu zlovolju, šućasmo, dok je plavuša radoznalim okom promatrala naše telećake, i stadosmo šaleći se jesti dva frigana pileta. Birokrati bijahu "embarasirani", jer im je francuština vragometno šepala. - Peut-etre des ouvriers - progovori birokratić. - Mais non - reče mlađa - leur mains sont blanches. - Et du quel pays?- upita plavuša. - Je comprends quelques mots - reče mlađa. Nama je dosta bilo te aristokratičke muke i vježbe po gramatici Machata. Dignuv se, poklonih se posve udvorno i rekoh mlađoj: - Sans doute, mademoiselle! Vous etes Slovenes et nous sommes - pour vous servir - Croates et etudiants. Sve društvo zažari se strahovito na moj francuski odgovor, osobito prvi birokratić, kog sam ponešto mrko poglednuo bio. Ali opet odahnuše i uzeše njemački brbljati, pošto im francuština ionako ne bi koristila bila. Zato smo mi življe hrvatski govorili, a ja sam navlaš vrlo nerazumljive riječi "divaniti", "furuna", "ćuprija", "peškir", "kuršum" i cijelu litaniju turskih fraza upletao u razgovor, kojih ponijemčena Slovenka nije, dakako, razumjeti mogla! Lutemberško vino ugrija nam srce i glavu. Birokrati primakoše nam se bliže. Zapodjesmo ponajprije diplomatično, poslije i življe općenje. Ženske udariše ispitivati o Hrvatskoj koja da je toli blizu Turskoj, pa kad je veselje mah preotelo bilo, zapjevasmo ja i Albert: "Miruj, miruj, srce moje!" a mlađa birokratica planu iznenada i započe na veliko naše čudo vrlo skladnim glasom: "Luna sije, kladvo bije!" Iza podulje, vrlo živahne debate u kojoj su mladi birokratići vrlo mnogo moralnih batina odnijeli, prizna cijelo birokratičko društvo da su i oni Slovenci. Quod erat demonstrandum. Po svemu tome nije nikakvo čudo da smo, oprostiv se od svojih najnovijih znanaca, vrlo vesele volje i hrlim korakom hitjeli prema Kranju. Meni je bilo kao da su mi narasla krila. Bijasmo veseli, van reda veseli za te divotne jesenske večeri. Da, živo radovasmo se našemu junaštvu da smo četiri duše in partibus infidelium povratili slavenskom stadu. Sve to bijaše, dakako, ponešto iluzija, jer - hladno govoreći - bili smo osvojili od neprijatelja samo na četvrt ure tvrđavu. Već se je bio izvio mjesec nad gore a zvijezde treperile kao briljanti na nebu kad se primicasmo Kranju. Kad spazih crte starog tornja o večernjem nebu, uhvati me nešto za srce. Sad je imao pući sud na čiju li će stranu pasti kocka koga da ljubi Neža. Vjerujte mi, nešto me je davilo pod grlom. Iz mraka zasinuše rasvijetljeni prozori. Crna gora oko nas. Dolje je šumio potok ljeskajući se o mjesečini. Zaustavismo se. Zagrliv se, gledajući u puni zlatni mjesec, prevrćući od zanosa oči, zapjevasmo: Luna sije, kladvo bije. Uđosmo u gradić. Dođosmo veseli do "Stare pošte". Ulaz pod kućnim vratima bijaše rasvijetljen. Pod ulazom klečaše plačući sva družina. Što je to? Zapanjismo se, klekosmo i mi. Sa stuba siđe župnik u bijeloj košuljici noseći sveto otajstvo, a uz njega dječak sa svjetiljkom. Groza me je hvatala. Zapitah služavku klečeću kraj mene: - Šta je? Tko je? - Neža - odvrati djevojka kroz suze - zlo je, vrlo zlo. Nema pomoći. - Mozak mi se zavrti. Na stubama pojavi se domaćica. Tiskajući pregaču na oči i mahnuv rukom, zajeca: - Izdahnula! Molite za njezinu dušu. Poletjesmo k domaćici. - Za rane božje - istisnuh zdvojan - gospojo, recite šta je to? Šta je to? - Žena prekrsti ruke na trbuhu, spusti glavu i odvrati jecajući: - Prekasno ste došli. Pozdravlja vas. Umrla je. Bože moj! Bože moj! Majko božja! Zašto nam je uzeste? Šta smo vam krivi? Ta bila je svadba kod susjede. I Neža pođe onamo. Bijaše družica. Ona vruća, noć hladna. Nazebla je. Vrućica je spopala. Sad je mrtva, mrtva. Da, mrtva. Među šest svijeća ležaše na odru pod bijelim vijencem Neža. Bijaše blijeda, no, kako je već smrt. Ali kanda se je smiješila, milo smiješila - kao vila - kao zvijezda. Nas dva mladića plakasmo kao djeca. - Alberte - rekoh - sad nam je dosuđen sud; ni ja ni ti, kocka je pala u grob. Još jednom pogledah to milo lice, te žarke usne koje me poljubiše, prije negoli zaklopiše mrtvačku škrinju. Bože moj, ali je ta narav grabežljiva zvijer! Tanko zvono zazvoni. Ispratismo je na groblje, onim putem kojim nas ono vesela povede na Prešernov grob. Nedaleko od pjesnika zakopasmo je. Bilo je kao da su Prešernove ruže spustile glavice, da je karanfil klonuo, da sirotica u travici plače, bilo je kanda se obara ono plavetno nebo na nas. Drugog dana ostavismo Kranj. Na rastanku stisnu mi domaćica ruku i reče: - Prešernove Poezije pridržite. Neža mi reče da vam ih dam. Čuvajte ih. Zbogom pošli, sretni bili. Pohodismo novi grob. Da je bar tude cvao cvijetak, al ništ' nego zemlja, tvrda zemlja! Odosmo. Ja zaboravih Schillera i odnesoh Prešernove pjesme, a u njima taj jadni, taj tužni karanfil. Uminuše ljeta i ljeta. Bože moj, kako li se odonda prevrnuo svijet! Koliko jada prohujalo mojim srcem! Tko bi ih izbrojio? Ali jošte čuvam Prešernove pjesme i suhi cvijetak sa njegova groba. Sve se promijeni. Ali se ne promijenismo mi - ja Hrvat, Albert Slovenac, i jedan i drugi ostasmo vjerni Slavenstvu. Ja sam zašao u stihotvorce, on brani narod prozom. Dugo, dugo je tomu te se ne vidjesmo, ali nam srce kuca jednako, kao onda o mjesečini pod sjenkom, kao onda na pjesnikovu grobu, kao onda kraj slapa Savice. A vi ruže tamo u gorenjskom kraju, ako cvatete na Nežinu grobu, sagnite glavu u tiho noćno doba, šapnite mladoj koja pod vama drijema: još je živ onaj Hrvat koga si poljubila, još blagosilje tvoju uspomenu jer si ga povratila Slavenstvu, još čuva kao sveti zapis Prešernove pjesme, a među njima drijema godine i godine, među njima drijemat će još dugo, dugo karanfil sa pjesnikova groba. Kategorija:Proza